


Epics Prompt Challenge

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-week prompt challenge responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epics Prompt Challenge

Laura bent to pick something up off the floor. A hair band. _Kara_ She held it to her nose. It held the acrid smell of Kara’s sweat. Laura smiled and tucked the elastic into her pocket. All day, during relentlessly boring Quorum meetings, and strategy sessions with Tory, and even a phone call with Bill, she fingered the band, brushed her nose, the scent lingering on her fingers, keeping Kara with her in spirit. 

Kara’d been broken somehow when they’d gotten off that hellish planet, both Bill and Lee helpless to understand what they’d endured. But she’d gotten through to Kara, helped her heal by sharing her own story. She’d stroked the scars on Kara’s wrist, and listened while she talked about killing the cylon, and held her while she cried about a child she’d never expected to love. 

She was so much more proud of creating a bond with the fleet’s wild child than she was of anything she’d accomplished as President.

Kara had helped her heal, too, though. Helped her unload the burdens she’d taken on herself by losing the election, soften the scars left by the sound of anonymous cries of pain in the prison. 

Maybe she should dismiss everyone early today, make sure she was alone when Kara showed up to retrieve this. Maybe it was time to show Kara how much she meant to Laura, give her a reason to keep coming home.


End file.
